Watching You Go
by TwilightKitsune1
Summary: This is just a little songfic, and it's the first songfic I've ever done. Please R&R and tell me how I did. slight DMHP


**Summary: **Harry has things to attend to down in Knockturn Ally. As he is walking past a shop he spots someone familiar.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter; it is the property of J.K.Rowling. I also do not own the song _**Through Glass**_ it is written and sung by _**Stone Sour**_. So please don't sue me alright -smiles-

**Warnings: **AU, PWP, OOCness, and a hint of slash (HP/DM just cause it's impossible to write a fic without a little slash)

…You have been warned…

**A/N: **This is my first song-fic EVER. I mean I've never even had an idea for a song fic… I was really surprised when it popped in my head when I heard this song. I normally just get story ideas but never _song-_fic ideas. Well it's written in both Harry's and Draco's POV, it'll switch between them and you should be able to tell who's who. I hope you guys like it! Oh and the verses that repeated I just took those out, sorry but if I didn't it would have been to long and I really wanted to post this.

**_Watching You Go…  
_By:** _**Twilightkitsune1  
**_  
Rated: K  
General/Angst 

**I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head**

Diagon Alley was crowded per usual and people went to their business, but there seemed to be a rush in their step now a day. Since the Dark Lord Voldemort had returned to power that is. They were fearful for their lives, and the lives of their families. They all had one key hope now that Dumbledore had died, and that was Harry Potter.

As those in Diagon alley rushed about their business Harry Potter maneuvered his way past the people, making sure no one recognized him. He was so used to the crowds that it was easy to walk around and through with out notice since he had started being crowded around since he was eleven (11), now he is seventeen (17) almost eighteen (18). He walked down paths, took turns into back alleys, and headed straight toward Knockturn alley.

As he was about to enter Knockturn alley he lifted the hood to his black robe and entered walking as though he belonged there. He had his wand up his robe sleeve, ready to pull out should he be attacked by anyone or anything. As he passed shops grimed windows - cracked and braking – he took quick glances inside to see if there was anything suspicious happening inside. Passing one shop he looked inside and saw a familiar form inside speaking with the shop owner in hushed voices. He examined the form closely and could only make out his slicked back blond hair, and his pale skin that stood out in his black robe. Smiling to himself he realized he was looking at Draco Malfoy. He knew for a fact that it was Draco because he had spent hours when he was alone just fantasizing about the boy. He wanted to memorize what Draco looked like now, since he was worried he may never see the blond again due to the war, and the fear that he, Harry, would not live through it.

As he took in the boy he lost track of time, no longer caring how long he stood there watching the blond, the others will have to wait a little longer for him. He just wanted some time to himself as he took in the Draco's appearance. All that filled Harry's mind was the beauty just past the dirty, broken glass… All Harry wanted was just past this glass. All Harry had ever thought about since he was eleven and he had returned to the Dursley's house during summer was so close in front of him, yet so far away.

**How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me**

Draco knew that Harry was watching him, which is why he continued to converse with the shop owner for a longer time then necessary. The man was a complete idiot, but he didn't want Potter to walk away from him. He didn't want him to walk away and possibly not live his life like he should… He didn't want him to fight his Dark Lord.

Draco was tempted to run out the door, run Harry down a deserted alley and question the golden boy. He wanted to know why, but he didn't want him to act all noble and say he _has_ to or that he _needs_ to or that he's the _only_ one who can. No, he wants _Harry's_ reason for fighting, not other people's reason for him to be fighting.

His Dark Lord was far superior then Harry. He was fighting for a dead old fool's reason. That damn Dumbledore was to blame for how Harry is, why he has a hero ego, why he doesn't trust him.

He wanted to just go and kick the golden boy, put him in his place. When he meets up with his friends, he was probably going to tell them who he saw. It's not like he was doing anything bad inside the shop, it was just him in here checking up on a few things. Besides it was his father who was the follower with the dark mark, not him.

**How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart,  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
null and void instead of voices  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remember its just different from what you've seen**

A question that Harry had always wanted to ask Draco was why he had spared Dumbledore when he had the chance to kill him. He could have killed him, but he lowered his wand slightly, he saw him do it. That question had plagued him, and gave him hope that Draco could return to the light side. He wasn't bad, although his father…

He could turn on him if he trusted him. He did live with Lucius after all. He probably got punished by Snape too for not completing his task given to him by Voldemort.

He couldn't understand why Draco would choose to follow Voldemort, he could have so easily gone to Dumbledore and asked for protection from him for him and his mother and father… then again, he would have been punished by Lucius, probably killed for his betrayal to Voldemort. Even if he wasn't the other Slytherins would have looked down on him, and he knew for a fact that Draco would have rather died then be looked down on. That much he knew for a fact.

**And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you **-(Draco then Harry)-

He was a fool, a complete fool, but that didn't change the fact that people depend on him. He fights for every one of his friends, and all those that he cares about. He is a fool though none the less, for actually believing that old fool and his lie's about him being the only one who could stand up to Voldemort and win… no one can win against him.

He was an idiot, but he is fighting for his family. His mom and his dad… but actually fighting for Voldemort's causes! He was an idiot for listening to that psychopath and actually thinking he's _right_.

**Who are the stars?  
Who are the stars?  
They lie…**

Draco had to be a moron for following that psychopathic lunatic. He was making a mistake thinking he's right and idolizing his father who is almost as crazy as Voldemort is. Draco was an idiot for actually thinking that Voldemort is going to win and actually help him.

With that Harry turned from the grimy, broken window and continued down his path into a darkened alley way and disappearing into the shadows… He didn't even look back before he disappeared.

Why did the golden boy have to follow that crazy old man, even when he's dead he's still doing what he told him to do and then he's going to go get himself killed fighting Voldemort. Dumbledore was a fool, but the golden boy was by far worse.

As he saw Harry turn away from the window he finally left the shop. He looked down the path that Harry had disappeared down. He gave a sad sigh and just turned and walked back towards the Leaky Cauldron with his parcels in hand… Harry still plaguing his mind, he continued quickly due to the setting sun.

**--- THE END ---**


End file.
